utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nqrse
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Rella |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なるせ (naruse) |officialromajiname = |officialengname = nqrse |officialnameinfo = |aka = 成瀬, ren |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 01|birthyear =1995 |birthref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage =32759986 |mylist1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Natsushiro Takaaki, luz, Mafumafu, Soraru, Araki |otheractivity = Mixing, Mastering |country =}} nqrse is an rapper. He started uploading videos on NND approximately in early 2013, although his actual debut as an utaite was in 2014. His first solo cover was "Happy Halloween" ; the song reached 10k mylist as of March 27, 2015.Tweet about his first cover that have 10k mylist Often, nqrse collab with other utaite, such as Araki, Reol, and Natsushiro Takaaki. Most of the videos are then uploaded to either nqrse's or to the utaite's channel. Considering he has covered many songs, he has only 3 videos with the 'utattemita' tag which were uploaded under his Nico ID. These songs are "Happy Halloween" , "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" and "Ifuudoudou" .nqrse's page on nicodb When rapping, his voice can be very powerful or breathtaking, yet sometimes airy. His raps are known to be fast-paced with little pauses. Not only does he rap fast nqrse can even write his own rap lyrics. When creating his rap lyrics, he often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as use English parts in his raps. His singing voice is said to be different as opposed to his rapping, although sometimes he incorporates some of his rapper persona into it. His voice can be very soft and relaxing, or strong and stable. nqrse's voice tends to have a different aura for each song that he covers, portraying that he cannot only rap, but sing. For example, nqrse may even sing high notes, but hides it very well in some of his covers, such as in "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi". It is noted that most of the covers that he sings without adding rap lyrics appear only on his YT channel, while he often uploads his covers of different songs to his TmBox. His most popular collab cover is "Isshinfuran" with Reol & ill.bell, reaching 11 million+ views as of September 2017. His solo cover of "Happy Halloween -Rap ver.-" has the most views with more than 800k views as of November 2016. His closest friend is Natsushiro Takaaki, who sometimes features nqrse as a special guest in his one-man lives. The duo often host and TwitCasting together by either playing games or talking about upcoming concerts, albums, or songs. The two also released their first collab mini-album "Natsu Comi Otoshimashita" on August 27, 2016. nqrse also released his first solo album "NEGATIVE" in Comiket 91 event on December 31, 2016. In this album, he invited a few fellow utaite, some of which included Soraru, Mafumafu and luz, who also are a regular cast of XYZ Tour. By collaborating together, this album was a big collab CD. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # Natsu Comi Otoshimashita with Natsushiro Takaaki (Release August 27, 2016) # Oreiro / Thunderbolt Brothers with Soraru (Release on December 31, 2016) # LamaOS (Released on Released on January 28, 2017) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Natsunaru (なつなる) with Natsushiro Takaaki * Aranaru (あらなる) with Araki List of Covered Songs feat. nqrse and Forte (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" -Remix Rap ver.- (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" -Anime ver.- feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan, and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "StudioLama MIC RELAY" feat. Maaku, Chinori, Fuyu, Ryan, A-CONY, Rapsuruman, VACON, nqrse and GGGN (2015.04.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Panaman and nqrse (2015.07.31) # "World Lampshade" -sing only- (2015.08.04) (YT only) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2015.08.29) # "ID" feat. luz and nqrse (Original with Pusu) (2016.02.10) # "Ghost Rule" feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2016.05.04) # "Pokémon GO RAP" (2016.07.26) (YT only) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) -sing only- (2016.09.12) (YT only) # "ECHO" feat. Mafumafu and nqrse (2016.10.28) # "Parasite" feat. nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.12.23) # "Shiokara-bushi" (Salted Fish Melody; Splatoon song) -Bullshit Arrange- feat. Soraru and nqrse (2016.12.25) # "Last Christmas" -sing only- (2016.12.25) (YT only) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.01.06) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.03.03) # "Sugarvine" -sing only- (2017.04.12) (YT only) # "Internets Disco" feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.04.30) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) feat. Araki and nqrse (2017.06.23) # "Steppër ✽ A Journëy with You feat. Wolpis Kater, Onyu, Gero, Araki, Alfakyun., EVO+, nqrse, Mes, Saeki YouthK, Kariya Seira, and halyosy (2017.10.10) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography For StudioLama albums see here For Aranaru albums see here Village Vanguard ver. = |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = NatsuNaru Radio |track6info = (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = }} |-| Animate ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track6info = -Reverse ver.- (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Seiza to Mahou |track1utaite = nqrse, Soraru |track1lyricist = Soraru, nqrse |track1composer = DYES IWASAKI |track2title = Emerald City |track2info = -Rewind Arrange- |track2utaite = nqrse |track2lyricist = TOKOTOKO, nqrse |track2composer = |track3title = Kisaragi station |track3utaite = nqrse |track3lyricist = nqrse |track3composer = DYES IWASAKI |track4title = Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) |track4utaite = nqrse, Araki |track4lyricist = , nqrse |track4composer = GigaP |track5title = skit |track5utaite = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Shiro |track6title = Parasite |track6utaite = nqrse, Mafumafu, luz |track6lyricist = Mafumafu, nqrse |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Mr.montage |track7utaite = nqrse |track7composer = DYES IWASAKI |track6info = }} Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on tumblr |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in "Connecting" |News xlarge nqrse art201503.png|nqrse as seen in XYZ Tour |Nqrse Twitter 2.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter |nqrse-chan stamp.png|nqrse as seen in his LINE stamp |luz nqrse ID.png|luz (left) and nqrse (right) as seen in "Phantasm Hero" |ID - luz nqrse pusu - RAHWIA.png|From top to bottom: luz, nqrse and Pusu as seen in "ID" |NqrseMicRelay.png | Nqrse as seen in "StudioLama MIC RELAY" }} Trivia Lon and GigaP call him, "Naruse-chan". * nqrse loves to play Splatoon and his fated enemy is Soraru. They often play together but either sit in opposite teams or create solo fights. There are at least 2 live broadcasts in which the duo fight against each other for more than 3 hours. On the other hand, nqrse also plays Splatoon with Natsushiro Takaaki in team mode. Both fellows have similar tactics: both are best as far shooters. nqrse is a serial killer in this game. * nqrse wears glasses at home and contacts when he's going out. His eyesight is 0.2.nqrse answered fan questions on ASKfm. }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * tumblr * Ask * Twitcasting * Instagram * LINE * OpenRec * Mastodon Category:StudioLama Category:NND Rappers